


Love Bot!™

by smileydoge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, based off of a fucking kindergarten worksheet, idk if this counts as MCD, most ships above are implied, this is weird idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileydoge/pseuds/smileydoge
Summary: This is your Love Bot!™ Your modern guide to romance. Your Love Bot will act just as a normal lover, but without the hassle of attitudes, food and back-talking. Get your own personalized Love Bot for the small price of $999.99!-Kenma Kozume is a genius mechanic who has revolutionized the world of technology in the past decade. When one of his friends gets him a gag-gift for his Valentine's day loneliness, it sends him spiraling into an attachment to a new robot that has been added into his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Love Bot!™

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is actually based off of a worksheet made for kindergartners. i was searching far and wide into the internet for something, anything to write about; i saw it and i just got immediate inspiration. i hope you enjoy this little thing i whipped up! (i'm not sure if this actually counts as major character death!)  
> please let me know if there's any spelling, grammar or structural errors for smoother reading for other people~ thanks  
> (link to worksheet: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/f1/a5/99f1a5000769c9de4e892075314493ee.jpg )  
> ✿instagram: meoccin  
> ✧twitter: cqctin

“Love you, Kenma! Hope this makes your Valentine's day not-so lonely >:)”

It was a fucking gag gift. From his stupid rich friend, Oikawa Tooru. A businessman with too much money and access to too many expensive brand’s unreleased products. 

Here was a giant box with a note in curly handwriting, which he tore off and threw on the floor angrily, ripping off the paper on the outside of the box. 

Love Bot! Your modern guide to romance!

For the first time in his life, Kenma wanted to scream “FUCK TECHNOLOGY!” at the top of his lungs. Even though it gave him opportunities he’d never expected. His career, his money, all of the things he thought he’d be satisfied with. 

It was a gag gift, so of course he had to open it and share it with his friends. 

He took a picture of the box without the paper on it and sent it to a groupchat with some of his friends. 

KK (Kenma Kozume): thx for the gift! love a good sex toy in the mail for my doorman to bring up  
OT (Oikawa Tooru): it’s literally not even a sex toy it’s a… love toy  
KK: what the fuck oh my god  
IH (Iwaizumi Hajime): tooru is insane, i dont know who the fuck made it  
OT: some friends of mine hajime! listen when i speak  
IH: no  
OT: ok love u too  
KK: wait this isn’t a sex doll  
OT: no wtf  
KK: imf ucking screaming WHAT IS THIS  
DS (Daichi Sawamura): I swear, can I not enjoy a good Valentine’s day with my boyfriend in peace!?  
DS: What the actual fuck is that thing?  
KK: RIGHT WTF IM FUCKING CRYINGAHHAHAHAHAH  
DS: Open it, open it oh my God I have to see this.  
KK: omg i will calm ur titties go hang out with ur boyf while i hang with my robot one

It took a moment for Kenma to build up the courage to open it. When he did, he was a bit surprised. This thing was taller than him. Way taller. Like, 6’3” tall. Holy shit this thing was creepy. 

It’s design was unsettling. An entirely silver frame, only tinted darker around the area where clothes would sit on a human’s body. Except, in the center of it’s chest was a bright red heart, it seemed to fucking beat. Fuck this shit.

What does this thing even run on? He searched through the instruction manual and couldn’t find anything about the mechanics of it. Just flip it on and there’s your… Love bot.

This started to irritate him. Kenma created things, he solved things, too. With no explanation, he decided he’d just dissect it later and figure it out on his own. It’s a work-in-progress product, it’s gotta just be incomplete.

The switch was flipped and almost immediately the thing’s eyes opened and glowed a faint white. A contrast to it’s metal “skin”, which was a shiny silver. It had messy black hair made out of the same material as the rest of its body, just tinted a different color. God, this was creepy. 

It turned it’s head slightly, glancing over to Kenma. He was immediately terrified. 

“Good… morning. What a wonderful day, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. And you are?” Kenma felt like he was about to cry. The striking feeling in it’s robotic voice was otherworldly; his fight or flight reflex tried to engage, but he just stayed still. “Sorry If I’ve… startled you. What is your name?”

It churned his stomach to reply, but he did. “Kenma Kozume.” It’s eyes flashed over.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kenma.” It’s arms moved slightly, a jerky motion reaching over to shake Kenma’s hand. Holy fuck. He pulled his phone up towards his face, ready to take a video. He pressed play, fortunately just before it spoke again. “Hey! What are you doing? Why don’t you just… ask me first. I love. The camera.” It joked, giving a creepy, monotone laugh. 

“Sorry? Can I film you?”

“Yes.” It struck a pose. Kenma wanted to shut it off immediately. He sent the video to his friends

KK: Attachment: 1 Movie  
KK: IM GONNA FUCKING CRY IM SO AFRAID  
KK: IT ACTS SO FUCKING HUMAN OIKAWA WHAT THE ACTUAL F U C K  
OT: oh my god, thats absolutely terrifying im sorry you can shut it off  
IH: don’t shut it off omg leave it on for just a litttlllleee longer?  
KK: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?? ITS GONNA KILL ME!!!  
DS: I doubt it’s gonna kill you. Leave it on until you feel like you’re seriously in danger.  
KK: FUCK YOU IM SO FUCKING SCARED BUT IM SO CURIOUS OH MY GOD  
KK: IT DOESNT EVEN SEEM LIKE AI  
KK: AI IS NOT THIS FUCKING ADVANCED IM GONNA CRY

“Are you… Okay?” It asked, snapping Kenma out of his sporadic typing. “I seem to… have that effect on people.”

“I’m okay. Can I ask you a few questions.”

“Anything… for you.”

“Take a seat?”

It walked over to the couch slowly, it’s metal creaking with every step it took. It’s movements stiff and painful to watch. This was so off putting to Kenma that he shook as he walked over to the couch, sitting down on the L side across from the thing. 

“Ask. Away, Kenma.” 

“Uh… What are you?”

“I’m a Love Bot. Your robot lover. Your modern guide… To romance.” It spoke, somehow smiling with it’s metal mouth. Fuck, this thing was so creepy. Even in an era of hyper-intelligent AI and robots walking the streets… This was creepy. It was so human, while showing no form of emotion at all. 

“Okay, yeah. What’s your purpose.”

“Oh, silly. It’s to love you.”

“Don’t do that. Thanks for your concern, though.” 

“Ha. Ha. Your sarcasm makes me laugh. You remind me of...fff…..f.” It seemed to malfunction. Kenma jumped and stood back a bit. It’s head turned to the side a bit and snapped back on straight almost immediately.

“You good?” He asked, half joking, half not expecting a real response. But, holy fuck, did he panic when it spoke again.

“I was dying.... They put me back together again. They fixed me and put me...me-me-e-e… IN a box. I couldn’t m….mo-ve. I was… sick. Dying.”

“You’re a robot, you can’t die.”

It looked up at him, it’s bright white eyes looking directly into Kenma’s brown ones. “I was sick. They saved me. I am g-g-g-g” The robot hitched, it’s head knocked back and forth against it’s shoulder repetitively. In the little Kenma knew about this product, he figured it’d work like any unreasonably malfunctioning machine. He stood up and whacked it on it’s back with his hand. Wincing at the sting of metal against his hand. 

“Damn, fucking machines.”

“Thank you, Kenma. Where was I?”

“They saved you.” 

“Ah. Right. They s-s-s-saved me. I was on my death bed. They gave me an offer. I wasn’t supposed to be shipped. Out until… nex..next year. I am … E ternally grateful.”

“You’re eternally gra-”

“I ha-hate it in here… Get me…me me me out. I keep… ticking. I want to make the ticking. Stop.” Now, Kenma was really crying. Seeing something so painfully human forced into something robotic. He was in pain. The robot felt… Pain.

Tears streamed down the side of his face. Half out of fear, half out of sympathy. 

KK: im fucking sobbing oikawa this thing isn’t just a fucking robot.  
OT: so you’ve finally fallen in love with a robot  
KK: oikawa im not fucking joking this thing makes me so terrified  
KK: it has a fucking soul. don’t fucking play with me right now this shit it insane  
KK: it told me about how it was dying, how it was ill. oikawa im fuckign sobbing im so afraid  
OT: wait holy shit i didn’t know anything about this  
KK: give me the contacts of the company i’m gonna fucking fix this thing it’s in pain  
DS: The robot is in pain? How? It’s just AI, right?  
KK: it’s fucking not. im fucking terrified.  
OT: what’s it doing now?  
KK: it’s just sitting there, humming a song from forever ago. I’m so fucking scared I have to fix it.  
IH: holy shit.   
OT: i’ll give you the contact of the company immediately.

“You’re aware you took a dying human being and put it into a robot?” Kenma spoke across the phone. The person on the other side responded. “You are fucking insane to predict that a piece of underdeveloped technology will mute the pain of dying and going through the traumatic body switch. We learned this years ago and your company doesn’t have the materials for this.”

The person on the other line responded. Getting feedback from a major mind in mechanical and electronic invention for the past ten years was somehow jarring for this person. 

“I’m not going to help you with the further creation of this product! I think this is inhumane.” He yelled, “You’re so lucky I got this gift before you could properly sell any more. In order for me to fucking fix this, what the hell does it run on.”

The person spoke again, explaining in detail about the mechanical properties and its interface. It was strikingly basic for a bot as technologically advanced as this one. 

He hung up the phone after getting increasingly more aggravated with the person on the other line. 

“I’m gonna fix you.” He spoke to it, pacing around with a coffee in his hand. “I’m gonna put you out for maybe a month or two. Don’t get scared, alright?”

There he was, slumped at his desk, poking around on the inside of a small hatch he’d discovered after investigating the robot a bit ago. Luckily, he was well versed in the mechanics of robots, he knew how and why they malfunctioned and how to fix it. 

He unscrewed some panels over the thing’s throat, revealing a voice box with a bent needle. He cringed and replaced it, hoping it’d be in good enough condition to properly work now. The panels were now back in their original place.

Next was the abdomen. How did something with a soul—it’s own personal thoughts and memories—life with no food source or hydration. 

“Holy fuck,” He whispered, looking down into the abdomen of this thing, where fake organs in place of real ones were pumping through a black liquid, circulating around the body. There were several artificial tubes that connected around, mocking the bowel system and then some. 

It pained Kenma to close it up with not much knowledge about how it works. All he wished was that it wasn’t in pain.

The switch was flipped.

“Hello, Kenma.” He jumped, the voice was… normal. Human. “My voice is… The same.”

“As it was before?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask a few more questions?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Did you consent to the mutilation of your body for this sick experiment?” He asked, setting his phone down beside him.

“I thought it would be different. I didn’t think I’d be trapped in a body I am unfamiliar with. Forced to stay still in a box for months upon months until someone… Purchased me.” He stopped, his white eyes somehow melancholic. “They told my family they lost me during the process. I was supposed to stay with them… As a robot.”

“You were supposed to go back to them after you’d completely transformed?”

“Yes… They did no special programming or whatnot before I was purchased. They didn’t have time.”

“If my friend didn’t get you when he did, you would have been programmed to, what, love me?”

“Yes… I’ve seen i-i-i-ittttttt.” The heart on his chest flickered, his head jolting back. His voice had glitched. It wasn’t the voice box causing all of these malfunctions, it was something rooted in the coding itself. 

“I’ll get that fixed up… You’ve seen it happen to those who were with you.”

“Yes… Their screams of agony are what plague my darkest nightmares.” He stared out the big paned window, onlooking the ocean. 

“It was painful to be injected with… Whatever it was?”

“Very. I’ve seen people malfunction to the point of no existence. Imagine what their families might be feeling. The whole thing is a scam. I wonder what my family is feeling.” 

“I could contact them, return you—“

“Don’t do such a thing. I don’t want to see them until I’m in my best condition, which I guarantee will be with you. Unless you want me to leave.” It asked. Kenma watched as his hand twitched back and forth, the mechanical motion making him cringe. 

“Alright. Should I notify them that I have your… Body? Being?”

“No. I would like to wait.”

“That’s great.” 

A few months had passed and Kenma had worked almost tirelessly on fixing the robot. He wasn’t sure why, but something fascinated him about this machine. Possibly that it wasn’t just a machine. It had a mind, a soul; it was a being, not just a machine.

That frustrated him to the greatest extent, he didn’t know how much this thing could feel, whether it was conscious of his prodding or it didn’t feel it at all. 

Kenma flipped on the switch again, waiting for the familiar startup sounds. 

“I’m gonna’ get to sleep. You can do whatever. I can’t leave you off for too long or I risk your immediate decay.” He rubbed his eyes, his shoulders slouched as he walked towards his bedroom.

“HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD!” Those were the words, yelled at the top of someone’s lungs, that drew Kenma out of his sleep. He’d been basking in the unconscious state for quite some time now, catching up on all of the time lost working on the machine.

Still, he jogged through his house, quickly moving towards the front door, where the sound was coming from. It was accompanied by a few more screams, and he knew exactly who it was. He sighed and stopped his jog, from thereon walking through the cold interior. 

“Oikawa what the hell?” He rubbed at his eyes again, closing the door behind his friend.

“Kenma! You’re alive, thank God. I thought it might have killed you.”

“I’m right here.” The robot replied, an edge to it’s tone.

“Holy fuck it thinks.” Oikawa jumped back.

Kenma sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Oikawa, I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine.”

“-People are worried. Companies are worried. The media is worried. Nobody knows what you’ve been up to for the past few months. Hell, you could’ve been on the SpaceX trip to Mars. You haven’t texted us in months, Kenma.” Oikawa’s tone was heartful.

“Look, I know you guys are worried. But I’ve been working really hard on fixing something and I can’t seem to figure out what’s wrong. It’s so fucking basic but it’s driving me insane that I can’t get it.” He complained, gripping his hair in between his fingers. 

Oikawa sighed, “I know you’re super focused on this, but at least communicate to us. Let us know you’re not dead.”

“I will. I was finally asleep and now you wake me up screaming at my robot.”

“I got you this thing as a gag gift, I didn’t expect you to obsess over fixing it.”

“Do I have to explain it again? It’s not just… Whatever, I’ll just write a fucking card.” He groaned, “I’m so exhausted, now I’m wide awake. I’ll see you soon, Oikawa. Tell Iwaizumi I said hi.”

“Bye, Kenma. Text us soon, will ya’?” 

“Yeah, I will.” The door shut and Kenma turned towards the robot. His expression was still tired. He looked up at the machine and noticed a black smudge around its mouth. Panic overtook his face, he quickly wiped it away with his hand, standing on his toes to reach up and drag a finger across its lips. 

Wow, erotica with a robot. How appealing. 

“Has this happened before, Kuroo?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“No, I haven’t. It happened a few minutes ago, before your friend visited. I don’t remember much of it, but I blacked out for a second and woke up with my head on backwards.” He laughed. Kenma stared at him straight faced, his hand still resting on his face. “That was a joke. My head was on straight. I just glitched for a moment and I didn’t know if it was safe for me to rub off.”

“Smart. I’ll try to get you fixed up, alright?” His tone was soft, still dragging from exhaustion. 

The robot nodded, practically leaning into Kenma’s hand. 

This is weird. Kenma thought, removing his hand from the metal face in front of him. 

“Could you go over some of my problems with me? When I was alive I was quite the spitfire.” He laughed, still robotic. 

“Yeah, sure.” He paused. “Spitfire? Were you a mechanic?”

“A scientist, actually. I understand all of the mechanical stuff, but some of it’s still hazy.”

“Oh,” Kenma started, his eyes wide. “Alright then. Let me go grab my papers and I’ll brief you on it.” 

Around an hour passed and they’d been going over all of Kuroo’s internal structure, the way he sustained without any food or water, continued his life as a robot with a soul. It was confusing for everyone in the room. 

“See, your interface is super basic. It’s something a college mechanic could do. Except, there’s something wrong. I can’t seem to figure it out. You glitch, you spit up your… fuel, your voice box somehow malfunctions even though it’s perfectly fixed. I’ve checked multiple times. The only thing that can affect this many motor functions in a normal human being is the… Brain.”

“I don’t know if I have one of those anymore. Have you checked?” 

He paused. “No, I haven’t. But I’m afraid to. I’m not qualified to poke around in anything’s brain. Even if there’s a chance that you still have a real brain.” Another moment of silence passed. “Actually, I have someone who is qualified.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll only do it if you want me to. I think regardless, you’re going to have your malfunctions, but this could limit them greatly.”

“If you think this is what’s best.” He spoke back, smiling in a strangely human way. The way it accurately conveyed emotions was always quite startling to Kenma. 

“Okay. I’ll get ahold of him.”

“Thank you for doing this. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s all I’ve been able to focus on for the past few months.”

“No worries, Kenma. I appreciate your call.” The man kept his face neutral. He sat down at a chair at the dining table, Kenma following him shortly. “Who is the patient?”

“Well. It’s a long story.” He sighed and handed him a card. He figured that after Oikawa’s visit, people would start questioning more and more; he couldn’t just keep saying it over and over again. He read through it, his gaze becoming more questioning as the story went on.

“This is just about as crazy as Shoyou’s ghost stories. Are you completely sure?”

“He is.” A voice sounded as Kuroo turned a corner. “Sorry, I heard the noise and I had to join the party.” A robotic laugh, then “I used to be a h-h-h-h-h-human.” His head jerked back and forth as his voice stammered, his tone more robotic than it was previously. 

“Kageyama, he has memories. Real memories. I’ve gone through every part of his body, his interface. I know what his organs look like, I know everything that goes on inside of his body and I can’t figure out why he keeps breaking. I don’t know if he has a functioning human brain anymore, but I called you because it’s less of a risk than if I were to do it.”

“That’s fine, Kenma. I’m happy to help. This is…?”

“Kuroo, your patient today.” Kenma spoke awkwardly, attempting to keep the atmosphere as composed as possible. 

They walked into another room, Kenma quickly walked to Kuroo’s back and flipped the switch. “See you soon.” He muttered as he shut down. They lifted him onto the table, the metal clinking softly against the padded mat. 

Kenma started off by undoing the patches of metal on the top of his head, revealing something that could only be described as a metal brain. It had the basic composure of a brain, except it was a shiny silver with screws; presumably to poke around on the inside. 

The neurosurgeon swallowed, his hands still as Kenma unscrewed the pieces around the brain. Exposing the compact internal structure. He stepped away and let Kageyama investigate. 

“There’s a bit of a dent right there. I don’t know if that’s too important.”

“A dent? Where?” He nudged his way back in, analyzing the piece of metal in front of him. “Look around more, if that’s the only thing, it’s most likely the problem.”

“My problem is, I don’t know if this is structured around the real brain. It could just be sporadic with techno-neurons floating around.” Kageyama sighed, keeping his hands hovering over the metal in front of him. 

“Alright.”

A while had passed, “I think the only thing wrong is the dent.” he concluded, stepping away. 

“That’s good to hear. I’ll get working on that dent. Thank you for everything, Kageyama.” He smiled slightly, watching as the other man made his way towards the end of the room.

“Any time, Kenma. If anything else happens, I’m just a phone call away.”

“Tell Shoyou I say hello.” 

“I will.”

With that, he was off, leaving Kenma in silence as he repaired the dent as carefully as he could. It was stressful, to say the least. One wrong move and he fucks up everything he’s worked for for the past five months. He carefully worked over the dent and tried to smooth it out as cautious as he could. 

He waited a bit to turn the machine on, stressing about whether or not it would be a good thing. Still, he flipped the switch for, what felt like, the thousandth time this week, watching the familiar start up beeps and expression. 

“Hey,” Kenma spoke, his hand resting on the metal arm in front of him. 

“Hey.” The robot responded, his eyes still flashing; getting used to the start up. 

“You feeling okay?” He asked. “There was only really one problem. I hope that I fixed it.” His words felt desperate. He’d worked so hard, for so long, to fix one thing. But for what? 

Honestly, he’d never considered what he’d get out of fixing Kuroo. What drove him to waste all of his time on one thing. Throwing out any other project he had going on just to focus on fixing this mysterious robot. 

Was it the mysterious aspect of Kuroo? The way he functioned like other robots but wasn’t fully one. His sentient behaviour possibly made it difficult for Kenma to realize he was just a robot. It pained him when he thought about it, honestly. The life he was living was only about Kuroo, about fixing him and figuring out how to make him alive again.

“I feel great, actually. A lot better.” He smiled, the movement smoother than normal. Kenma returned the smile, somehow finding joy in the success of his creation. “You’re happy. I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while.”

Somehow, this flustered Kenma. A robot just flustered Kenma. He really needs to get out more.

“Yeah. I’ve just been trying to fix you for so long. Now that I think I finally did, I can calm down and fix my life.” He sighed, pulling out his phone. He opened his messages app to see the conversation he had muted forever ago.

KK: guess wht yall  
OT: OMG KENMA HIII  
IH: hey!! kenma you’re back!  
DS: Yo! Kenma, great to see you back in here.  
OT: what??  
KK: i finally fucking FIXED HIM  
OT: oh  
KK: what?  
OT: the one time you join the convo u talk abt the thing youve been avoiding us for for months.  
KK: dont be mad at me. im done working on him and i can finally live a normal life  
KK: cant you be happy about that?  
OT: i am happy about that. im glad you fixed him.  
IH: how’d you do it, dude?  
KK: there was a dent that was blocking off the… neurons (!?) from working properly, causing him to malfunction constantly.  
KK: it was basically rooted in his brain … thing ...   
KK: i wasnt comfortable opening it myself so i got Kageyama Tobio’s help for it.   
OT: ew not that guy  
KK: i know you dont like him, but seriously … helped me a bunch.  
KK: i was afraid he actually still had a brain, im not sure what that fucking company was on, but at least we know they’re not twisted enough to remove someone’s brain and put it in a robot body. fucking despicable.   
IH: that’s good to know, im glad you fixed him!!!   
DS: Me too! I hope we can meet up soon. 

A clicking noise shocked Kenma out of his euphoric state. It’s head was ticking back and forth, hitting his shoulder repeatedly. 

“Kuroo?” He asked, almost rhetorically. 

Before he knew it, the robot had spit up a mass amount of the black fuel that normally flowed through his intestines, keeping him alive. It covered the couch in it’s black pigment, spurting onto one of Kenma’s thighs as he jumped to catch Kuroo from hitting the floor. He was a bit late; so the sound of metal colliding with the hard, cold floors seemed deafening. 

“Stop it, no, come on-come on, come on, come on…” Kenma cried out. He felt himself start to cry over the machine. He’d brought this thing from nothing, to something remarkable.

It continued to shake and spit up the black, gooey substance. “Kenma… Kenma, stop.” He spoke through a bubbled amount of goo. It dripped from the side of his mouth, creating a puddle beside his face, next to Kenma’s leg. “Ah, this hurts.” He clutched a hand to his stomach.

“Don’t die. Please don’t die. I’ve worked so hard. You were in perfect condition. I saved you.” He sobbed out, his hands shaking as they clutched onto Kuroo’s face. 

The robot laughed. “You can’t save me. Nothing can. Life shall run it’s c-c-c-c-course.” His head started shaking again, the black liquid dripping out of his eyes now. “I should have been dea-dead years ago. T-t-t-thank you for giving me more time”

“It’s not worth it!”

“Thank you for saving me.

“Stop it! Stop it, please-”

“Goodnight, Kenma.”

“Don’t do this, please-I can save you.” 

“Goodnight, Kenma.”

There was a long pause. Only Kenma’s heaving filled the room. His eyes widened. He didn’t bother to wipe the tears from his face, watching as they dripped down onto Kuroo’s body. Finally, he lowered his head and untensed his shoulders. He’d realized that, yes, life would have to run its course. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to give him the eternal life that was requested initially. Neither will the company who made this mess, neither will any inventor in history. That’s just how it was.

The heart on Kuroo’s chest began to flicker out and Kenma felt a lump in his throat. Through that, Kenma finally spoke.

“Goodnight, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i couldn't finish it off happier, i honestly wish i could! but, personally, there was this line of "is it okay for him to fall in love with an actual fucking robot?" and that just kinda bugged me. i hope you enjoyed it, despite it's not-so happy ending.   
> ✿instagram: meoccin  
> ✧twitter: cqctin


End file.
